Walking in Memphis
by theatricalice
Summary: If anyone could get him through this, it was the King. Songfic.


**A/N: Hey everyone.**

**I've been working on this oneshot for ages, and I give an inordinate amount of thanks to Obviously Insane, for working her literary magic and making it so much better. (I'm resisting tempation to sing Legally Blonde)**

**If you want, review?**

Link sat in his car, a lonely tear trickling down his cheek. He couldn't believe what had just happened; he didn't want to. He just sat there, not bothering to close the roof of the convertible, letting raindrops shower down like bullets.  
The static of the radio crackled, and the name Elvis Presley was mentioned. Link awoke from his stupor, and attempted to tune it in. Elvis was his idol, and if anything...anyone could make him forget about the events that had transpired earlier, it was the King.

"At 10:47 AM this morning, rock legend Elvis Presley was found dead in his home. Upon further investigation, the cause of death was pronounced as overindulgence and heart failure."The voice died out as the wind around the car howled, but the words of the radio announcer and the events of this morning reverberated through his head.

Elvis was dead.

Tracy and Seaweed.

Seaweed and Tracy.

Link squeezed his eyes shut, blinking back the burning tears that gathered inhis eyes. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal, the thoughts in his mind racing a million miles an hour. Link screeched to a halt in front of the BWI Airport before he allowed himself to break down completely.

_Put on my blue suede shoes  
And I boarded the plane  
Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues  
In the middle of the pouring rain  
W.C. Handy won't you look down over me  
Yeah I got a first class ticket  
But I'm as blue as a boy can be_

One hour later and forty dollars poorer, Link left the airport and stepped out into the streets of his former idol. It was still raining, and the thunder rumbled angrily, imitating the emotion he was feeling. His perfectly sculpted hair was stringy and wet, but for once he couldn't care less. In twelve hours, his entire life had fallen apart.

_Then I'm walking in Memphis  
Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale  
Walking in Memphis  
But do I really feel the way I feel_

"Link, please, just let me explain."

"Save your breath Tracy, I don't want to know."

"Honestly, it's not like that. I love you so, so much."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"But..."

"Just drop it. You two deserve each other."

_Saw the ghost of Elvis  
On Union Avenue  
Followed him up to the gates of Graceland  
Then I watched him walk right through_

Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn it was Elvis, reflected in a shop window. Link was astonished to find it was him, looking disheveled. His eyes looked dead, no longer blue and sparkling. And then he realised – Elvis Presley never forgave, lived fast and died young.

_Never forgave._

"Tracy," he whispered into the night, remembering her eyes filling with tears.

_Now security they did not see him  
They just hovered 'round his tomb  
But there's a pretty little thing  
Waiting for the King  
Down in the Jungle Room _

He needed to talk to her; needed to tell her how he felt. Link was filled with a sudden desperation; he had to get to her before it was too late. He didn't know what it was exactly that he was racing against; Seaweed, time, death. He didn't know if she'd even talk to him after what he'd said. All he knew was that he had to find her. Gripping his car keys, he ran back to his car, feeling weightless.

She was standing by his Chevrolet; Tracy. His Tracy. He wondered how she knew where to find him, but immediately those thoughts were abandoned as he made his way over to her. She was clutching an enormous umbrella in her hand, a weak smile on her face.

"Trace…"

"Let's go," she whispered, putting an arm around him.

_Put on my blue suede shoes  
And I boarded the plane  
Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues  
In the middle of the pouring rain  
Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues  
In the middle of the pouring rain_


End file.
